


Not Worthy

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hp_kinkfest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Het, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not worthy, but Harry has ways around that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for last year's [Harry Potter Kinkfest](). Check out the link because posting for the 2011/2012 kinkfest began Jan. 24th. Be on the lookout in Feb. for both a fic and a piece of artwork by yours truly. You'll get to see me put my artist talents to use for something other than photo manips. I'm very excited to share!!
> 
> This prompt, Harry/Lavender (or Ginny or Luna) anal, was submitted by kamerreon who is also the best beta in the world, imo!
> 
> I think this is one of the most crass things I've ever written. I've written kinky, but this is fairly dirty. I think it's because I spared no one's sensibilities (not even my own) with the language I used. You have been warned.

A sharp slap sounded through the room, followed quickly by a breathy moan as Lavender Brown writhed on the bed. She worked her hips, right cheek stinging from the slap. With her face pressed into a pillow, her back arched to take all of the smooth length that pistoned into her where she felt at her happiest. That the man was Harry Potter just made this moment all the better.  
  
It wasn't just his fame or the money he spent on pretty gifts; it was the way he filled her, so large that he reached places no man had ever reached inside her. It would be even better if there was something to fill that deep ache in her clenching pussy; as it was, she made do with riding half her hand as her thumb flicked repeatedly over her engorged clit.  
  
Harry watched through pleasure-clouded eyes as Lavender writhed under him. She was such a slut for it. She hadn't even batted an eye when he had told her where he wanted to fuck her. As he pulled out, thrusting harshly back in, his eyes flicked disdainfully to where she had managed to shove her hand almost past the palm. Her arse was still tight though, letting him know that this wasn't something she had tried with a real person before; he was her first.  
  
He wound his fingers though her long, falsely curled hair, giving a harsh tug that pulled her head back to near painful levels and arched her back even more. Lusty cries issued from the girl's mouth—yes, a right slut indeed.  
  
Lavender was the kind of girl made for 'gang bangs'. Harry could just imagine someone below her, fucking upward as he thrust from behind, could just see a man before her as she sucked him down and she still had two free hands if the cock in her mouth would hold her up. And Lavender would still moan, thrust, and writhe, and enjoy every moment of her degradation.  
  
His next thrust was particularly vicious as lust shot through him. He hadn't expected that to be a kink of his, but it was something he could work with. He wondered if Ron—Lavender's Won-Won—would be up for his idea. If not, Harry was sure there were more than a few other students who would need no persuasion.  
  
Lavender's moans grew in volume and her hand almost disappeared into her wetly glistening folds as she clenched around him. Harry managed to hold onto his control with an iron will, pushing through the clenching as he used his handhold on her hair to drag her to her knees. His hands found her full breasts, too full for a girl her age—it made him wonder if there was a spell for that—and kneaded the fleshy mounds, tugging at the nipples. The stimulation sent her cresting over the edge of another orgasm.  
  
Harry gave into his need, forcing her down on the bed, her face pressing into the pillow as he pounded quickly and forcefully into her. There was no worry that he might be hurting her; Lavender would take everything Harry could give her and still ask for more. It didn't take long at that pace before he tumbled over the edge of his own orgasm, spraying her still fluttering walls with a warm rush of come.  
  
Even then, Lavender was still whining like a bitch in heat and a moan escaped her as Harry pulled out with a wet squelch.  
  
They lay on the bed, catching their breath before Lavender managed to pull herself up. Harry reclined further into the pile of pillows as he watched her search out her clothes with hooded eyes, fixing a small tear in her outer robe that Harry knew he had made in his hurry to get her naked.  
  
"Broom closet just past the Charms classroom tomorrow?" Lavender asked once dressed, eyes filling with lust even after everything they had just done. Her fingers walked their way up his bare thigh to fondle his deflated penis as she licked her lips obscenely. "I'll make it worth your while."  
  
It was all too obvious what she was offering. He wondered if she liked flavored condoms, because there was no way he was letting her mouth anywhere near his unprotected cock. Saying he didn't know where it had been would be untrue; he knew where it had been and it made him long all the more for the protection a condom offered.  
  
"Yeah, all right," Harry agreed. He watched with disinterest as she left. She was a great lay but condoms could break, spells could fail, and she would never be worthy of bearing his children. All the more reason to never give in and fuck her where half the school already had. It was the arse or nothing and poor Lavender was only too eager to offer it up.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
